Dribs
Dribs is a male weasel and a character in Zootopia: Crime Files. He is suspected of stealing a statue from the Natural History Museum. He appears in Case 1. He returns in Case 6, suspected of vandalizing the Natural History Museum. At the end of Case 15, it is revealed that Dribs is behind the flooding of Zootopia and all the crimes that happened in the game. Physical Appearance Dribs is a scraggly, disheveled-looking weasel with brown fur. His muzzle and fingertips are cream-colored, and he has bulbous brown eyes. In "The Wolf of Paw Street" and "I Do!", Dribs wears a black shirt. In "The Big Catch", he wears a red shirt with a pink flower lapel. In both cases he carries a wooden cane. Role in the Game The Wolf of Paw Street (Case #1v2) Dribs, along with Merle, is suspected of stealing a statue from the Natural History Museum. He is found to be innocent of the crime. Later on, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde check up on Dribs, who asks them to help find some blueprints that he was working on at the train station (he cannot retrieve them himself because the train station is currently a crime scene that he is not allowed to enter). The blueprints are revealed to have been torn up, much to Dribs' dismay. When Judy and Nick find the missing pieces of the blueprints and return them to Dribs, he thanks them and reveals that the blueprints are for an extra wing on his bomb shelter, as he doesn't believe that the twenty wings he already has are enough. The Big Catch (Case #6) While searching for the suspect who vandalized the Natural History Museum, turning all the dioramas into swamplands, Judy and Nick learn from Detective Oates that Dribs confessed of vandalizing the museum. Dribs does confess, but it wasn't just him, for he had help from the greatest master thief of all time, Le Rouge and a porcupine named Reuben was in on it too. Nick believes Dribs confessed but doesn't believe and suggests they talk to Le Rouge and Reuben. Judy and Nick search the museum and find a stress ball. The lab analyzes it and Clawhauser tells them it belongs to Dribs. They approach Dribs and ask him if he left it at the museum. Dribs responds that crime lords like him get stressed out and lose things all the time. Judy suggests they check on the train car to see if Dribs left anything incriminating. They find a dirty keychain, but it is revealed to be a wooden stress chew with teeth marks on it. The lab and Clawhauser analyze the teeth marks as fangs with someone who has good digestive health with the fiber. Judy spots the suspect with fangs is easy, not the good digestive health. After the case is solved, Dribs tells Judy and Nick he left a box of things in the train and wants to get them back. Nick finds a shoebox of newspaper clippings in the car, thinking it belongs to Dribs. After piecing them together, Judy declares they're all about a crazy conspiracy about "UFOs controlling the price of Sunflower Soda". They return it to Dribs, and he says these aren't his deranged rantings. These are his well-reasoned arguments and he left his deranged rantings in a hollowed-out melon. I Do! (Case #15) After Judy and Nick arrest Sir Ian for stealing a couple's wedding rings and help find the personal belongings of Leonard, Ramona, and Kris, they return to the ZPD and are commended by Chief Bogo. Before Chief Bogo can give them another case, they are soon interrupted by Dribs, who bursts in and claims that he did it, and that the plan to flood Zootopia and all the crimes Judy and Nick solved were all his doing. Believing this to be another crazed delusional conspiracy, Judy and Nick dismiss him. Dribs warns them and he leaves. However, Clawhauser informs them that after putting the surveillance videos of the crime scenes together, he reveals that Dribs was seen at every crime, much to their shock. Judy says they should catch Dribs and Nick wonders if they might be able to catch Chuckles, still a fugitive and Dribs might be in cahoots with him. Judy reminds Nick one crook at a time. Nick comments how he loves a surprise ending, especially this one. Trivia * Dribs, Wilfred, Phil, and Marie are the only suspects that appear in more than one case in a single version of the game. * Dribs replaces Rodney in the first case in the updated Android version of the game, while Rodney replaces Paul/Raoul. * Dribs is seen carrying a cane, implying that he is elderly and/or physically disabled. * Dribs bears a striking resemblance to Duke Weaselton; it is highly possible that Duke's design influenced Dribs'. * Dribs is currently the only weasel to be seen in Zootopia: Crime Files to date. * Dribs sometimes talks in the third person. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Males Category:Predators Category:Weasels Category:Adults Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Antagonists Category:Game-exclusive characters